The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the "Pinta" nectarine tree and, more particularly to a nectarine tree which produces fruit which are mature for harvesting and shipment approximately September 14 to September 28 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California, and which further is distinguished by producing large freestone fruit, the flesh of which is firm, and with a dark red skin coloration.
The development of new varieties of fruit trees for the commercial production of tree fruit is fraught with a complex interplay of considerations. While the production or discovery of new varieties is not necessarily difficult, the selection of those having commercial potential from among all of the new varieties so produced is an entirely different matter. The selection process requires painstaking observation over many years of growth during which such considerations as hardiness, resistance to disease and to pests, climate tolerance and the like may be monitored.
More significantly, for varieties to be selected for the commercial production of tree fruit, such considerations relative to the tree fruit thereof as ripening date, size, uniformity, coloration, flavor, shipping and storage attributes and the like must be evaluated. From among a plethora of candidates, only a few may warrant continued observation leading ultimately perhaps to the selection of one or two for commercial production. Of prime importance in this regard is the ripening date as it relates to the respective ripening dates of existing commercial varieties. Any new varieties which can fill a gap in the seasonal production of tree fruit, or which ripen early or late in the season so as effectively to extend the season, particularly if they otherwise possess superior attributes, are perhaps of the most potential value. The new variety of the present invention is such a variety, as will hereinafter become more clearly apparent.